La apuesta
by alirinses
Summary: Esto le sucede a dos hermanos por apostar lo que no deben. One shoot.


**INUYASHA NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**ES CORTITO ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO!!**

LA APUESTA 1

-Bastardo egocéntrico.

-Imbécil.

-Keh! Sabes bien que yo lo consigo antes que tú. Estúpido.

-Sólo hablas idioteces Inuyasha

-Mira quién habla. Un tonto que se cree más fuerte que yo… solo porque es de sangre pura. Si eres tan bueno porque no lo demuestras.

-No debo demostrar nada.

-Cobarde. Ni siquiera apostando lo que más quieres conseguirías obtenerlo antes que yo –dijo con un aire de autosuficiencia y altivez que hizo que Sesshoumaru volará en un cerrar de ojos a su lado y lo agarrará del cuello.

-Quieres apostar imbécil?

-Lo que quieras idiota.

-Tú no tienes nada –dijo despectivamente soltándolo

-Te apuesto a Kagome –djo Inuyasha sin pensar

Sesshoumaru se volteó a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño.

-Uhm! –exclamo volteando el rostro, y completo inexpresivamente –Me estás dando tu mujer.

Inuyasha percatándose de su error y que se había tirado la soga al cuello, agregó –Sandeces, yo soy quien se llevará a Rin.

-Rin no está en juego! –dijo con los ojos rojos Sesshoumaru, levantando a Inuyasha con su mano izquierda ahogándole por el cuello

-Keh! Lo sabía. No estás seguro de ganarme.

En un santiamén, Sesshoumaru salió volando e Inuyasha corriendo, perdiéndose rápidamente a lo lejos.

Ambas mujeres sentadas a los lejos los vieron partir.

-Otra vez han apostado? –dijo una dando un suspiro

-Así parece –respondió la otra mirándoles fijamente y dando una mordida a su manzana

-Porque siempre hacen eso todos los años cada vez que nos vemos? –dijo Rin volviendo a suspirar -No crees que debemos darles su merecido? -insistió

-Bueno, aunque tu cuarto de huéspedes es más grande que mi casa

Y ambas rieron divertidas.

LA APUESTA 2

-Keh!, te dije que te ganaría imbécil–dijo enseñado la pluma dorada

El demonio blanco sólo se volteo para mirarlo con asco. Alzó su brazo y puso en la cara de Inuyasha el ave fénix que había traído consigo.

-Nadie gana a este Sesshoumaru –gruñó

-Bueno, yo creo que es un empate –dijo una voz

Inuyasha se tocó el hombro y con sus dedos empezó a apretar el cuerpo de un ser diminuto.

-Pulga Mioga, y a ti quien te invitó?

-Nosotras –dijeron dos voces femeninas

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha voltearon a verlas.

-Hemos decidido que necesitan un juez -dijo enérgicamente Kagome

-Cual es su veredicto, Mioga-chan? –dijo sonriente Rin

-Es un empate mis señoras

Kagome se acercó pícaramente a Sesshoumaru. Levanto su mano hacia el rostro del demonio, la cual fue sostenida rápidamente por él antes que llegará a tocarlo. Ella sabiendo lo que haría, con la otra se aferró a su brazo.

-Pe..pe..pero… qué… qué haces Kagome –gritó Inuyasha

-Ahora pertenezco a Sesshoumaru, no es así? –dijo ella con molestia y volteándose a Sesshoumaru, quien tenía cara de disgusto, añadio suavemente –No quiere un besito mi Lord?

Por su lado Rin se acercó sonriente a Inuyasha y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Inuyasha retrocedió asustado pero Rin ya lo había abrazado por la cintura y colocaba su cara en su pecho.

-Rin! –gritó furioso Sesshoumaru

-Rin es ahora de Inuyasha. Es que mi Lord no va a cumplir su palabra? –le respondió pícaramente ella

Kagome abrazó fuertemente a Sesshoumaru aprovechando su descuido por atender a Rin, acariciando su rostro, por lo que él retomó su atención en ella, tratando de quitársela de encima. Por su lado Rin aprovechaba el desconcierto de Inuyasha para acariciar sus orejas y darle besos en las mejillas.

-Quita a tu mujer de mí encima… -gritaba uno

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi mujer…-gruñía el otro

Ambos se miraban con furia. Una rabia interna de ver a su mujer en los brazos del otro les removía todo el estómago. Pero también se tenían que zafar de la que tenían encima. Luego de un rato peleando con ellas, tratando de no lastimarlas, se escuchó a la pulga Mioga decir con fuerte voz -Es un empate!

Kagome y Rin los soltaron inmediatamente, se miraron cómplices y empezaron a reír a más no poder, mientras sus esposos las miraban sorprendidos.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha voltearon a ver a la pulga con cara de no entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Entonces si es un empate… –dijo Kagome

-Bueno si es así… -afirmó Rin

-Ambos dormirán en el sillón! –dijeron ambas a una sola voz, y se alejaron muy contentas dejando a sus compungidos esposos con los ojos muy abiertos.


End file.
